Un 14 de Febrero
by Saranghae.EM
Summary: Podría repetir una y otra vez que ese día era pura y bendita mercadotecnia, ya fuera en el mundo mágico o en el muggle pero tenia que admitir que en el interior una mujer siempre sueña con esos 14 de Febrero de películas.


**_Disclaimer:_** Todos los personajes que conozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling. (Lamentablemente)

**Capítulo único**

**Un 14 de Febrero**

Se siente observada, acaba de salir del ministerio casi corriendo y en el camino choco con Draco Malfoy, quien nunca la mira. El idiota talvez aún sigue con sus pensamientos arcaicos sobre la sangre.

¿Malfoy saldrá con alguien esa noche?- se pregunta mentalmente.

-¡Que te importa eso a ti Hermione?- y aunque se regaña sigue preguntándose lo mismo otro par de veces. Y algo de eso no le gusta.

No sabe si la pregunta o la respuesta.

El viento sopla fuerte, salio tarde del ministerio, no hace falta mencionar que fue la ultima en salir y por primera vez tiene prisa por llegar. No es el hecho de que este cansada, es el hecho de que hay una gran fiesta, que celebrara la entrada del 14 de Febrero hasta la madrugada, ella no asistirá, no después del rompimiento de su "patética" relación con Ron Weasley, ese 13 solo se encargaría de cuidar del pequeño Ted, que ahora era parte de la familia Weasley, pero como todos saldrían ella lo cuidaría en casa de Harry.

_No era que los 14 de Febrero fueran especiales para ella, la mayoría habían sido muy rutinarios._

Podría repetir una y otra vez que ese día era pura y bendita mercadotecnia, ya fuera en el mundo mágico o en el muggle pero tenia que admitir que en el interior una mujer siempre sueña con esos 14 de Febrero de películas.

¡Lamentable!

Estaba nerviosa mientras caminaba por las solitarias y frías calles de Londres, era como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo y tras esa sensación recordó los acontecimientos de la semana.

"-Esta mañana encontraron el cuerpo de una joven" "-Se desconoce el motivo de su…" "-Es la tercera persona en la semana" "-El gobierno en conjunto con la policía intentan encontrar al…"

Si ellos supiera lo que realmente pasa detrás de todas esas noticias en las que se oculta un asesino.

Mortifagos

"Si supieran que es más de uno,"- pensó la castaña mientras un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, al recordar que todos ellos, eran hijos de muggles. Inconcientemente acelero su paso.

Durante todo el camino había sentido la mirada de alguien, la presencia de alguien a su espalda. Fue hasta el momento en el que casi sin aliento toco la puerta de la casa de Harry, sin mencionar que una hermosa Ginny enfundada en un vestido rojo, que se ceñía a su bonita figura, el vestido que llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas, parecía de seda, era simplemente encantador, la pelirroja le abría la puerta muy emocionada.

Hacia un tiempo que no se veían, talvez desde el día que rompió con Ron en la madriguera. Unos 4 meses atrás.

Desde entonces todo había sido trabajo.

-¡Hermione!- saludo efusivamente y le abrazo, al momento que la dejo entrar.

-¿Qué tal Ginny?- respondió la castaña, mientras deshacía el abrazo.

-Ted esta por allá cenando algo y viendo el televisor.- musito Ginny soltando un suspiro.

-Los tiene loco desde que Harry lo compro cada vez que Ted viene es un caos.- hizo una mueca que le saco una sonrisa a Hermione.

-¡GINNY!- se escucho el grito exasperado del ojiverde, desde arriba.

-Ya vuelvo, Harry esta enloqueciendo con el moño del traje.- la pelirroja rodó los ojos y subió con corriendo por las escaleras, Hermione se sorprendió al ver el enorme tacón del zapato que la chica llevaba.

Hermione camino hasta la sala para encontrarse con un divertido Ted, comiendo un pedazo de pan con un vaso de leche, aplaudiendo y sonriendo, Ginny era de lo más extraña cuando tenía prisa.

Se acerco a Ted, se sentó junto a él y el niño la miro y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

Amable y calida como la de su madre.

-¿Me regalas un pedazo de pan, Ted?- cuestiono ella, el pequeño Ted asintió sin rotarse mirarla.

¿cuál fue la sorpresa de Hermione?

-¡Esta duro!- Exclamo sorprendida.

-Por eso no lo he comido, tía Hermione.- musito el niño sin mirarla.

¿Ginny le había dado eso al niño para cenar?- a la castaña casi de la un ataque.

-¡La mataré!- exclamo en silencio, al momento la joven pareja de casados venía bajando.

Hermione no quiso dejar a Ginny en vergüenza frente a su esposo.

Pero ya vería.

-¡Hermione, nos vamos ya!- exclamo Harry a la vez que se botonaba el saco.

-Gracias por cuidar de Ted, mientras salimos.-agradecio el ojiverde y abrazo a su amiga castaña.

-¡No hay problema!- respondio la castaña y deshizo el abrazo

-Tambien te hace falta salir, Herms.- le reprocho Ginny.

-Luna me ha dicho que te vas muy tarde del ministerio.- y Hermione estuvo a punto de tirarle el pan duro en su bien maquillada cara, solo por descubrirla frente a Harry.

Esto traería un largo discurso por parte de Harry.

-Hablaremos luego.- le dijo un frío Harry, Ginny le sonrío triunfante.

¡Lanza el pan ahora! "Ginevra, te mataré" repetía su mente una y otra vez.

-¡Claro!- fue lo único que atino a decir para después verlos desaparecer.

Se roto hacía Ted y después camino hacia la cocina, la sorpresa que se llevo al ver el lugar de cabeza.

Platos por todos lados, "SUCIOS" Tazas, vasos, cacerolas, DE TODO.

-¡TED!- exclamo desde la cocina.

El niño llego casi al momento.

-¿Sí, tía?- ella se roto para mirarlo.

-¿Sabes donde queda algún lugar para comprar cosas aquí cerca?- cuestiono una aún asombrada castaña.

Caminaba de la mano del pequeño Ted, aún había mucho viento afuera, llegaron a unos puestos donde vendían verduras, carnes frías, caramelos, cosas para el aseo de la casa y algunas otras cosas.

No se pudo resistir a comprar un montón de cosas, regreso casi arrastrando bolsas, una caja de pastel y con un Ted cargado de dulces.

Extrañamente aún tenía la sensación de ser observada.  
>Le dio un enorme trozo de pastel a Ted mientras ordenaba la cocina y preparaba algo rico para cenar. <p>

Daban casi las 11:00 cuando habían terminado de cenar, Ted ya estaba acomodado en el sofá con los ojos cerrándosele a momentos. 

Afuera el viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte, parecía que el día terminaría con una terrible tormenta.  
>Termino de asear toda la cocina y cargo en brazos al pequeño Ted para llevarlo a la habitación de huéspedes, en la planta alta.<br>Lo recostó y se quedo un rato a su lado, mirado al pequeño que descansaba tan tranquilamente, se pregunto si él extrañaba a sus padres, ¿cómo se sentiría ese pequeño respecto a su vida?

Y de pronto una pregunta golpeo su mente.

_¿Algún día ella tendría hijos?_

Un relámpago la saco de sus ensoñaciones y dudas. La luz se había ido de pronto. Se quedo en silencio unos minutos más hasta que escucho ruidos en la parte de abajo.

-¿Harry?- cuestiono desde arriba y abrió la puerta para ir a revisar, busco su varita en los bolsillos, la había dejado en la cocina.

Estaba punto de gritar cuando fue atrapada por unos brazos fuertes que rodearon sus cintura y taparon su boca.

-¡Vienen por ti, guarda silencio!- le advirtió la persona que aún no lograba ver, ella solo asintió.

Por su voz y al sentir su cuerpo tras su espalda pudo notar que era un hombre, y extrañamente su voz le parecía conocida.

Dieron la vuelta para llegar al cuarto del niño, por la obscuridad Hermione tiro un florero, aquella persona la presiono más a su cuerpo tras el sonido.

-¡ESTAN ARRIBA!- escucho que alguien gritaba y casi entro en pánico.

Aquella persona la soltó, y la lanzo dentro del cuarto de huéspedes.

-¡No salgas!- entonces pudo ver que el hombre tenía una capucha que cubría su rostro por completo, vio la puerta cerrarse tras él.

Se abrazo a Ted mientras la batalla campal se desarrollaba en la planta baja.

Pasaron una eternidad de minutos para ella, cuando dejaron de escucharse los hechizos.

Agradeció que Ted siguiera dormido, abrió la puerta y camino hacia las escaleras ahora destruidas, en ellas se encontraba aquel hombre recostado en la pared y un liquido obscuro bajaba por uno de sus costados.

_"Sangre"_

-¿Estas bien?- él alzo el rostro, seguía cubierto por la capucha, Hermione intento identificarlo.

-¡Si, Tú no lo estas!- afirmo ella a punto de bajar para acercarse a él.

-Pronto vendrán- afirmo y acto seguido desapareció.

-¡ESPERA!- había gritado la castaña al aire.

Él quien quiera que fuera, no había mentido, Harry Potter, la familia Wesley y unos 4 aurores habían llegado casi al instante, entonces pudo notar que en la sala, aturdidos, atados y petrificados estaban al menos díez mortios.

Ese hombre había atrapado a todos los mortios restantes.

Harry corrió hasta ella y la tomo por los hombros.

-¿Estas bien?- ella asintió desconcertada

-¿Y Ted?- la castaña posos sus ojos al fin en Harry.

- Duerme.- atino a decir.

-¿Sabes quien hizo esto?- cuestiono Harry a su amiga, ella negó.

Harry dio un vistazo rápido al lugar.

-No pudimos reconocer el patronus.- Hermione miro el reloj y después la puerta que permanecía abierta, había sido un extraño inicio de 14 de Febrero.

_Seguía sintiéndose observada._

Fue al día siguiente cuando paseaba por el callejón Diagon, acaba de salir de Sortilegios Weasley todos parecían muy contentos, tenían nuevos productos del 14 de Febrero, estaban a reventar.

Sonrío al recordar la cara de Ron al no poder atender rápido a la gente, después de todo seguían siendo amigos, caminaba por el callejón mirando sus zapatos, cuando alzo el rostro, _Su corazón se detuvo._

A lo lejos podía distinguir al hombre de la noche anterior, estaba casi segura.

Llevando ella en mano bolsas, cajas, flores, y demás les aplico un "reducto" y se hecho a correr tras aquel hombre. Lo siguió por varias minutos hasta que al entrar en un callejón lo perdió de vista. Giro a un lado y a otro, intentando encontrarlo.

Su respiración era muy irregular, soltó un suspiro y se giro para marcharse, casi se va de espaldas cuando frente a ella encontró a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Por qué me sigues Granger?- ella frunció el ceño

¿Qué lo seguía?, ella no lo estaba siguiendo… a menos que…

¿Por qué se veía tan pálido y enfermo?

-Yo… Tú…- Lo observo por un momento y notó la misma capa negra con su capucha ahora abajo.

-Hice una pregunta.- hablo casi en susurro y se acerco a ella, ella lo miro a los ojos y se estremeció.

-¿Fuiste tú?- La acorralo contra la pared y ella extendió sus brazos para evitar que se acercara más, tocando un de sus costillas haciendo que él hiciera una mueca de dolor.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos _¡Era él!_

Bajo los brazos ante la sorpresa, el rubio la examino de arriba hacia abajo, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hermione sintió su respiración agitarse una vez más.

¿Por qué la mirada de Malfoy la estaba quemando?

-¿Tú me vigilas?- cuestiono ella, cuando lo vio posar sus manos a los costados de su cabeza, sentía la pared fría a su espalda.

-¡Solo quiero que estés bien!- afirmo él sin dejar de detallarla

-¡Te… Te hice una pregunta!- Exclamó ella ahora con la voz temblorosa por la cercanía.

-¿Qué harías si te digo que si?- Hermione miraba por encima del hombro del rubio, estaba temblando y no era de miedo.

Alzo el rostro rápidamente y cuando quiso alejarlo, él ya sostenía su cintura y de ser posible la estaba pasando al otro lado de la pared.

-¿Estas bien?- cuestiono él y extrañamente sus ojos brillaron. Ella asintió, sin poder decir nada al tenerlo tan cerca.

Entonces la beso, ella se resistió, él la pego aún más a su cuerpo y Hermione no pudo más que ceder.

Le invito a entrar en su boca y el rubio se sintió en la gloria, amaba a esa mujer, por Merlín que había intentado olvidarla pero desde que supo que los mortifagos la estaban buscando, que iban a cazarla, no pudo permitirlo, la vigilo por semanas, desde que comenzaron las matanzas.

Durante las noches que tenía que dormir, no lo hacía, solo iba y se paraba fuera del departamento de ella por horas, casi hasta que amanecía.

La noche anterior, tuvo mucho miedo, de perderla, aunque no le perteneciera, dejaría de verla y eso terminaría por matarlo por completo, había atrapado a cada uno de los mortifagos, a ella jamás la tocaría, mucho menos el idiota de Blaise que era el que había mandado a buscarla.

Blaise quería a Granger para él, porque Pansy había asegurado estar enamorada de la comadreja.

¿Y Hermione que puta culpa tenía?

¡Maldita sea, Malfoy besaba muy bien! La estaba deshaciendo con sus labios.

¿Comó no se habia dado cuenta antes?

Siempre que salía del ministerio, él salía al mismo tiempo, se lo topaba muy seguido en casi todos lados, podría jurar que lo vio fuera de su departamento varias veces.

¿Cómo diablos no se dio cuenta de tensión sexual que había entre ellos?

Si hasta tiene que admitir que ella lo encontraba todo un caballero. Talvez era porque se dejaba llevar más por la mente.

El beso es cada vez más intenso, siente las manos del rubio aferrarse aún más a su cintura.

Y la eleva en el aire y ella extrañada enreda sus piernas a su cintura, que quedan cubiertas por la capa.

¿Es acaso esto natural? ¿Así es como actúa el cuerpo humano en estas situaciones?

¡Maldición! Agradece llevar vestido ese día, puede sentir a Malfoy, puede sentir lo que provoca en él y por primera vez en su mísera vida. Se siente mujer. Demasiada mujer.

_Esta perdiendo la cordura._

-Vayamos a otro lugar…- pide agitado.

-No puedo exponerte de esta forma, por más tentador que sea.- y sonríe de lado, tomándola de la cintura, la hace bajar. Ella tiene las mejillas sonrojadas.

_Entonces desaparecen._

Cuando aparecen en una habitación con decorados verdes y dorados, se da cuenta que no es su casa, más bien la de Malfoy.

Al parecer vive en Londres Muggle, porque es un apartamento.

Ni muy grande ni muy pequeño.

Estuvo observando por un momento y cuando se roto a buscarlo el ya no estaba, pero lo que si había, era una pila enorme de cartas, a su lado un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas y unas cuatro cajas de diferentes tamaños.

Hermione dio unos pasos para acercarse.

-Si te preguntas que son, te diré…- ella se había sobresaltado y el se acerco hasta ella.

Ella lo miro tomar las cartas, él miro el enorme paquete atado y luego se lo tendió.

-Son las cartas que desde que salimos de Hogwarts he querido enviarte.- ella las tomo con delicadeza.

Se hizo un silencio y Draco camino por la habitación

-No te insultaba o molestaba por el hecho de que fueras sangre sucia.- Hermione hizo una mueca y bajo el rostro, cuando se dio cuenta las cartas estaban en el suelo y ella contra la pared siendo casi comida por la mirada encendida de rubio.

-Te insultaba porque me gustabas, desde el primer maldito minuto en que te vi y después porque me volvías loco, pero lo nuestro era tan imposible que la única forma de acercarme era insultándote, tratandote mal…- la examinaba otra vez, con una ternura increíble.

-Era como si insultándote yo podría aceptar que debía odiarte, pero nunca pude hacerlo, nunca pude.- Esta vez fue la castaña quien corto la distancia. El rubio la detuvo.

-Aún quedan unos regalos.- afirmo mientras sonreía sobre los labios de la castaña.

-Pueden esperar.- fue lo único que pudo decir para después atrapar las caderas del rubio con sus piernas y sentirlo de nuevo, restregándose con débiles movimientos sobre él, incitándolo cada vez más.

Draco Malfoy solo sonreía nunca creyó que llegaría ese día y Hermione jamás pensó tener un 14 de Febrero como el de las películas.


End file.
